Pennsylvania or Bust
by flipysrevenge96
Summary: Sonic and Amy decide to take a vaction to Las Vegas post "Amy's Last Shot," a fanfiction by Jonman14. There, they decide to have a race across Homer City, Pennsylvania just for fun. Who do they meet in Vegas that offers to drive them? Flipy. That's who!


**A/N: This is my entry for Jonman14's "Limousine Scene One-shot" contest. Here's basically what happened prior to this one-shot: After the final leg, Sonic and Amy decided to take a trip to Las Vegas. There, they had decided on doing a bonus leg in their ten-legged race that takes place in Homer City (Somewhere in Western Pennsylvania) just for fun. Coincidentally, they run into Flipy, who is performing at a casino. (Flipy is the guitarist that issued the challenge to them in chapter 7 of "Amy's Last Shot," a fanfiction by Jonman14.) Flipy tells them that after his show, he intends of staying at Vegas a while longer before he heads back to his hometown—Homer City, Pennsylvania. Despite Sonic's protests, Amy asks Flipy to drive them there in the limo. He agrees…**

Okay, so, Sonic and Amy may be a touch OOC. This one-shot contains some guitar references, so if you don't understand something mentioned (such as drop C tuning), message me. Also, the song lyrics in the story are the last few lines of the song "F*ck Her Gently" by Tenacious D. It is a great and hilarious song. Please look it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Amy, or any other characters or references from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Those are owned by SEGA. I do not own "Amy's Last Shot," a fanfiction written by Jonman14 that this is based on. That belongs to him. I do not own the songs, "F*ck Her Gently" or "The Government Totally Sucks." Those are written and owned by Tenacious D. I'm not sure who owns the character, Flipy, as I thought him up and described him to Jonman14. Plus, he represents me as a cameo character. On the other hand, Jonman14 put him in HIS fanfiction, so he has every right to him as I do, possibly even more...

…

The limo ripped through Nevada's desert sands, and as it passed by a sign that read "Now leaving Las Vegas: Please come again," the driver of the vehicle flashed a mischievous smirk, remembering what he and the two hedgehogs riding in the backseat did to get kicked out of Las Vegas. It wasn't his fault that the one red-haired dude at the casino had said that his playing sucked…Which led to an all-out brawl…Which led to the red-haired dude getting a broken nose, a broken arm, three missing teeth, and an acoustic guitar neck right up his a-

He slammed the brakes of the vehicle, which made it shake, causing the two hedgehogs in the back that were making out to get tossed around. Sonic was recovering from the violent shake before yelling out, "What the hell, Flipy?" The driver turned around and said sheepishly, "There was a prairie dog in the middle of the road." He stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes before turning around and getting back to his driving. Sonic looked at Amy Rose, his girlfriend with a look that said, 'I want that guy out of here.' Amy merely shrugged and said, "Well, Sonic. Just remember that when we took a break in Las Vegas, he was the first person we saw there that was familiar." Sonic remembered their chance encounter with the rocker at one of the casinos. He took at sip of his coffee before replying, "Yeah, but did we really have to associate ourselves with him? He got us kicked out of LAS VEGAS! I've always wanted to go there, and now, I'll never have another chance to go." Amy looked sympathetically at her boyfriend. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll hold a blackjack night at my house. Feel free to come by and invite any of our friends." Sonic had the biggest smile on his face. "Ames, you are definitely the best." Amy tried her best to look stuck up. "Of course I am. I am Amy Rose after all." Sonic snaked his arm around her shoulder. "Y'know, I don't care who's driving us to Homer City, Pennsylvania for our bonus leg. As long as I'm with you, I'm content."  
The driver of the vehicle looked in the rear view mirror. "Aww, young love." He said with a weak smile. The driver's side of the vehicle was a pigsty. Sonic and Amy's usual limo driver was going to have a cow if he saw this mess. The floor was littered with concert tickets, cold pizza, amplifiers, drum cymbals, a few broken drum stick splinters, some guitar picks, spare bass guitar strings, a black X-Plorer electric guitar, band posters, an acoustic guitar with three missing strings, an electric tuner, and Metallica CDs. Flipy shrugged it off. Best if he didn't think about it. The driver, in reality, was almost as unkempt as his part of the limo. He had chocolate brown eyes, and medium length brown hair. He was wearing a System of a Down T-Shirt, and faded jeans that looked like they were attacked by a wildcat. He had a black jacket on with a plaid hood. His shoes were simple DC sneakers. He wore wristbands with a guitar pick underneath the left one. He had a 5 O'clock shadow and a guitar on his lap. Although he was husky, he wasn't fat. He looked like a teenage Jack Black.

It was then and there, that all things during that car trip went to hell for the hedgehog couple. Flipy picked up the microphone he had hooked up to the driver's seat and smirked. His voice boomed throughout the limo. "Hello, hedgehog dude and dudette! This is your driver speaking! I think some romantic music will lighten the mood and the tension!" Sonic's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "No, no, no! Flipy! No need for that! There's no tension!" His words came out at rapid fire. Flipy was louder alone than Vector's entire band. Flipy picked up his guitar and smiled, tuning out the protests from the blue blur. He began playing the power chords surprisingly well. Just when Sonic thought the performance wouldn't be so bad, luck went back to being a bitch, as the lyrics flowed from Flipy's mouth.

**about a minute and thirty seconds later…**Flipy's singing continued to sound throughout the limo. They were on the outskirts of Nevada. The final lyrics were more awkward than when he first started singing.

_And then I'm gonna love you completely…  
And then I'll f*cking f*ck you discreetly…  
And then I'll f*cking bone you completely…  
But then I'm gonna f*ck you hard!  
…Hard!  
_

The guitar playing was beautifully played despite the explicit lyrics. It was ironic that such a dirty song could have such wonderful guitar melodies. In the back seat, Sonic looked disgusted and his eye was twitching from the pure chaos their driver caused. Amy looked equally disgusted and was blushing like crazy, but in reality, she was trying to suppress her laughter. Flipy turned around with a stupid grin on his face. "So, how was it?" Amy gave him a genuine smile, still trying to hold back her laughter. "It was wonderful, Flipy." She looked at Sonic, who looked like he wanted to tear Flipy's head off. She flashed a mischievous grin and calmly spoke to the musician. "Could you play another one?" Sonic looked like he just saw a ghost after hearing what she said. Why would she knowingly let him suffer? Sonic didn't believe in karma, but this was as close as he could get.

As the lyrics to "The Government Totally Sucks" by Tenacious D were heard, Sonic did the first thing that came to mind: He jumped out of the limousine. The blue hedgehog landed face first into the Nevada sands. It took about five minutes for the car to return and for Amy to force him back in. "Glad to see you back, little blue warrior." Flipy said, excitedly. "Here's another ditty for you in celebration of your return!" The guitarist tuned his instrument to drop C and began playing._  
_Sonic looked at Amy, and she merely shrugged. In response, he hit his head off of the window. This was going to be a long drive to the keystone state. He just knew it.


End file.
